1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire step apparatus and to a wheeled caddy and, more particularly, to a combination apparatus made by combining a folded tire step and a wheeled caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, tire step apparatuses are well known in the art. However, the present invention relates to particular tire step apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as the present inventor""s tire step apparatuses) disclosed in both my above-mentioned co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/656,410, filed Sep. 6, 2000, and my above-mentioned prior co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 09/528,532, filed Mar. 20, 2000, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, wheeled caddies that are employed by persons for carrying out maintenance activities on motor vehicles are also well known in the art.
However, with the present invention, a new use is described for the present inventor""s tire step apparatuses. When in the folded up condition, such as shown in FIG. 16 of my prior co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/656,410, filed Sep. 6, 2000, a folded up tire step apparatus can be combined with a special wheeled caddy to provide a wheeled caddy on which a person can sit upon to carry out maintenance activities.
To combine a folded up tire step apparatus with a special wheeled caddy, it is important that the folded up tire step apparatus and the special wheeled caddy be secured firmly together so that they do not separate from each other.
Moreover, it is important, for the stability of the person using such a folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus, that the folded up tire step apparatus not be translated in a sideways manner with respect to the special wheeled caddy.
Still other features would be desirable in a folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus. For example, if such an apparatus is used outdoors during a rainy day, water may accumulate in a wheeled caddy. To avoid accumulation of water, it would be desirable if a wheeled caddy were provided with drain holes.
Since there may be times when the folded up tire step apparatus may be removed from the special wheeled caddy to be unfolded and used as a tire step apparatus, it would be desirable if the connections between the folded up tire step portion and the special wheeled caddy portion can be easily made and unmade.
Furthermore, when a folded up tire step apparatus is used as a seat on a special wheeled caddy, it would be desirable to be able to use a cushion as part of the seat. However, since the tire step apparatus may be used for attachment to a tire and a person stepping thereon, it would be desirable if such a seat cushion can be readily attached to or detached from the tire step apparatus.
Thus, while the foregoing discussion indicates it to be well known to use tire step apparatuses and to use wheeled caddies for motor vehicle maintenance, there is no teaching or suggestion of a combined folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a folded up tire step apparatus which can be combined with a special wheeled caddy to provide a wheeled caddy on which a person can sit upon to carry out maintenance activities; (2) provides that the folded up tire step apparatus and the special wheeled caddy can be secured firmly together so that they do not separate from each other; (3) provides that the folded up tire step apparatus is not translated in a sideways manner with respect to the special wheeled caddy; (4) provides the wheeled caddy with drain holes; (5) provides connections between the folded up tire step portion and the special wheeled caddy portion which can be easily made and unmade; (6) provides a seat cushion as part of the seat; and (7) provides that the seat cushion can be readily attached to or detached from the tire step apparatus. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which includes a folded up tire step unit and a wheeled caddy unit which includes step-unit supports, step-unit translation preventers, and step-unit connectors. The folded up tire step unit includes bottom ends of a front bracket portion and bottom ends of a rear bracket portion. The wheeled caddy unit includes a caddy floor portion, and the step-unit supports include elevated platforms which extend upward from the caddy floor portion. The caddy floor portion includes downwardly descending floor portions and a floor drain opening. When a person sits on the folded up tire step unit, the person can use one""s feet to propel the a wheeled caddy unit along a floor surface.
Preferably, the wheeled caddy unit includes utility trays attached to side portions of the caddy floor portion. The utility trays include tray drain openings. The wheeled caddy unit includes translation prevention walls extending upward from peripheral regions of the caddy floor portion, adjacent to the step-unit supports.
Preferably, each of the step-unit connectors includes an elastic strap connected to the caddy floor portion. A hook is connected to the elastic strap.
Preferably, a cushion member is attached to a top portion of the folded up tire step unit. The cushion member can include a quantity of first hook or loop connectors, and the top portion of the folded up tire step unit can include a quantity of complimentary second hook or loop connectors.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which provides a folded up tire step apparatus which can be combined with a special wheeled caddy to provide a wheeled caddy on which a person can sit upon to carry out maintenance activities.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus that provides that the folded up tire step apparatus and the special wheeled caddy can be secured firmly together so that they do not separate from each other.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which provides that the folded up tire step apparatus is not translated in a sideways manner with respect to the special wheeled caddy.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus that provides the wheeled caddy with drain holes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which provides connections between the folded up tire step portion and the special wheeled caddy portion which can be easily made and unmade.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus that provides a seat cushion as part of the seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folded tire step and wheeled caddy apparatus which provides that the seat cushion can be readily attached to or detached from the tire step apparatus.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.